Cheeseburger in Hell (The Story of the Prince of Angelica)
by PrincessEmma13
Summary: Prince Castiel is first in line to the throne of Angelica until one day, he is kidnapped and taken away. He lives his life in solitude, hearing of a prophecy from the occasional stories the birds can deliver to him. Prince Balthazar of the neighbouring kingdom of Harvelle is to save him, or so he's heard. But of course, prophecies never go the way they're supposed to.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in the land of Angelica, there lived a race of Angels. They possessed magic and were revered by all. The King, Charles, had three children. King Chuck, as the common folk called him, had two twins and a younger son. The twins, Michael and Lucifer, were the extreme ends of crazy. Michael was brave and courageous, but his pride caused him to be egotistical and rude. Lucifer was strong, cunning, and cruel beyond compare. He would execute those suspected of treason before their trial.

Then came Castiel. Prince Castiel was the perfect heir to the throne. The blend of Michael and Lucifer, he was declared the immediate heir to the throne. He was strong, brave, and cunning, but kind and honourable. He was everything that King Chuck wanted in a prince, and Michael and Lucifer were more than unhappy.

They began to plot. Lucifer began to misuse his magic to learn black magic, which his father had banned in the kingdom of Angelica. After months of scheming, Michael and Lucifer deemed their plan complete.

It was... Complicated, to say the least. There were many parts, most of which I cannot explain to you, as I am not in the realm of intelligence that they were. This plan was executed in secret. Many servants suspected that there was something foul afoot. Castiel was 7 at the time, and a young man named Samandriel was his personal attendant. Samandriel knew that something was going to happen. He received premonitions, and for that reason, King Chuck had taken him in to be a member of the court.

He planted himself outside of the door to Castiels soft, childish snores wafted through the door, and Samandriel found himself yawning in response. His eyes fluttered sleepily before he saw a shadow down the hall. He was suddenly alert. He heard a shuffling, and straightened up. He drew the angel blade he took from the armory, but before he could strike, a hand clamped over his mouth and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Lucifer carefully executed a spell with a flick of his wrist. The door clicked and swung open on magically silent hinges. He stalked forward slowly, a wand brandished at his side. Wands were reserved for especially strong spells, and Lucifer would need it. He quietly muttered an incantation and suddenly, Castiel began to levitate. He remained asleep, and Lucifer grabbed him. With the sound of wings, he flew to a secret meeting spot, which had been previously decided on by him and his brother.

Michael turned swiftly toward Lucifer when he and Castiel arrived. Dark-haired Michael turned toward the mouth of a cave. It was small, and would easily have been unnoticeable from the ground. The twins, despite their varied physical features, were both extremely intelligent, and they spent months sculpting out the inside of this cave to be a suitable home for young Castiel. The young heir snored innocently, unaware of the fate that awaited him. Michael and Lucifer carried him inside, deep into the heart of the cave, where surely no one would discover him. After setting him on a bed, the two backed out. They joined hands and combined their magic, creating a wall that gave Castiel the illusion of being in a high tower with a window, while the twins could see right through it. Castiel had plenty of food and water, plenty of books and paper. His brothers wanted him to be smart, strong, and resourceful in case they ever needed him in an emergency.

And so, the twins quickly flew back to their separate chambers in the castle, and left the young prince to the hellish future of isolation that awaited him.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Prophecy

When Dean was a young boy, he had easily bought into the myth of prophecies and princesses locked in towers. As he grew older, he realised that wasn't a reality. Instead, he and his father crafted carriages and yokes for King Chuck and his royal court. Dean had even had the privilege to venture inside the castle once, but only because his little brother Sam had unexpectedly befriended the court jester, Gabriel, after a chance meeting on the street.

The day that news had gotten out that Prince Castiel had been kidnapped, Dean had been 6 years old. King Chuck had summoned a prophet from a the neighbouring kingdom of Harvelle to tell him anything she could about his son. The prophet, a skittish young boy of about 15 named Kevin, had slightly disappointed King Chuck. Kevin the Prophet had obviously come from another realm completely, from the West Lands, where many children were given minerals at birth to ensure certain types of foresight.

King Chuck had arranged for a large ceremony to be made of the presenting of the prophecy, as Kevin had been gifted with it on his journey to the kingdom. Everyone in the hamlet outside the castle walls gathered in the town square. A murmur ran through the crowd regarding the nature of the prophecy. As Kevin was lead onto the stage, Dean, his father John, and his little brother Sam scooted their way into the front, seats secured by his father's importance to the court. Dean took a seat and found himself sitting next to young Prince Balthazar of Harvelle, who had not only escorted Kevin the Prophet, but had been chosen as Castiel's personal guard for when he returned. Balthazar was 9, and he looked at Dean with contempt as he sat.

A hush fell over the crowd as King Chuck mounted the stage, drowning in his robes and looking anything but regal. He adjusted the crown on his head before taking his seat in the throne placed at the edge of the stage. Michael and Lucifer came to stand on either side of him, the picture of royalty and completely different from their father. King Chuck made a sweeping motion with his hand, and two guards blindfolded Kevin so he could concentrate. Kevin's body began to convulse, and he had to be restrained so he wouldn't fall off of his stool. Finally, he stilled, and it was as if a cold wind had fallen across the valley of Angelica. A bright green light shone through the blindfold. It immediately fell off, and Kevin sat upright. His mouth fell slack, and a fog began to sweep into the square. It swirled around the stage that had been erected. The green light shone brightly around the square, and people said afterward that they could see it from the mountains.

The crowd began to murmur in fear until there was a rumbling deep in the earth. The buildings began to rattle, and the dust on the ground mixed with the fog. Then, everything stilled. It was surreal. Everyone moved slowly, as if stuck in molasses. Lucifer carefully placed a quill and roll of parchment into the hands of the young Prophet. The glowing green eyes, which had been sending chills down the backs of the people gathered, now turned down to the paper below them. There was a flash of light, and words were seared onto the paper in a language most didn't recognise. Kevin slumped over, and King Chuck had him ushered off to the infirmary.

"Dad," Dean whispered. "What language is that?" John leaned over so that none would hear.

"That's the language of the Angels, Enochian. Only the royals can read it," he answered in a hushed tone. "But you need to keep this quiet. Don't tell anyone you know what language that is, alright?" Dean nodded solemnly.

As with all little children, he soon forgot. He remembered the platform, and the green of Kevin's eyes. In fact, that light haunted his dreams. He carried on as if nothing had happened, and eleven years later, on the eve of his 17th birthday, he was bringing a new carriage to the castle when he saw the horse of Prince Balthazar. The ghostly pale stallion seemed to glow in the moonlight. He slowed his own horse, Impala, who was pulling the carriage.

"Woah, girl," he said quietly. He hopped down from the driver's seat and led her forward. "Prince Balthazar? Prince Michael?" He looked around, hoping to catch sight of someone to let them know the carriage was ready.

"Dean, come here," King Chuck said as he emerged from the stables to Dean's left. Dean quickly bowed his head.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Dean followed and brought the carriage to the carriage house next to the stables.

"Let Impala rest. Come inside with me." Dean's brow creased in confusion but he followed his king nonetheless. "I have a task for you."

"I-i... What? For me?" Dean stuttered. "Are you sure Prince Michael or Prince Lucifer shouldn't do it?"

"Well... This is kinda a secret." King Chuck bit his lip nervously and scratched his beard. "Look, Michael and Lucifer... I love them, but they're kinda pretentious. They'd make a show of it, and I'm not sure I want that."

"I'm not following, Your Highness."

"I need someone humble. That's you, Dean. Oh, and call me Chuck. Please."

"So uh... What exactly am I doing... Uh, Chuck?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

"I still don't understand why this has to be me." Dean followed obediently but couldn't stop wringing his hands in stress.

"Look, I'm looking for a plant. It'll help me find Castiel. I need it for a spell. Michael and Lucifer acted strange when I mentioned it, so I need someone who won't purposefully jeopardise it," Chuck sighed, voice hushed.

"Why would Lucifer and Michael jeopardise the search?"

"I don't know, but I have this bad feeling that they were involved with Castiel's disappearance. I don't have evidence, though, which is why I have to find him myself." Chuck's face was crestfallen, and Dean found himself eager to help.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to order you to," Chuck laughed. "It'll be difficult. But I've got some supplies for you." Dean came and stood next to the King of Angelica. "I've got a sword for you, food for a week, and this." He held up a bag. "This has magic in it. It'll replenish your food if you need it, and it'll hide you from anyone searching for you. You will have to present yourself if you wanna be seen."

"Is this legal? I'm not an angel..." Dean looked nervous.

"It's fine. You have my blessing."

"This is a great privilege. I won't let you down, Chuck. I promise. What are you gonna tell my dad?" Dean fiddled with the strings of the bag.

"Simply that I had you fetch me a special type of wood only found in the mountains and that it's rare and used for decoration. And that you will be rewarded handsomely." Chuck smiled a bit, a goofy grin that made him seem more man and less god.

"He'll like that. You're sure I can do it?"

"Absolutely, Dean. You're more than qualified." Chuck's smile turn omniscient again, and Dean wondered if he was something more than angel. "You may stay here tonight and rest up, then, at dawn, you'll be off."

"Thank you, Chuck. I'll do my best. Can I take this picture with me? Of the plant?" Dean was nervous, certainly, but he was determined not to let down the king.

"Of course. Now follow me. Our guest chambers are this way. You'll also find clothing made of a tougher material than yours. You'll need it. It's supposedly very cold in the mountains after dark."

"I'd imagine. I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodnight, Your Majesty."

"Goodnight, Dean. I'll fetch you in the morning." Chuck left and shut the door quietly behind him. Dean surveyed his surroundings. It was nicer here than the Roadhouse, owned by his aunt, which was the nicest inn in the hamlet outside castle walls. Dean carefully removed his muddy boots and set them aside, lying gingerly on the bed. It felt like it was stuffed with feathers, which seemed like cruel irony considering the royal line was made up of angels. Dean's eyelids fluttered despite his better judgement, and he fell asleep immediately.

In the morning, Dean was awoken by Chuck, just like the king had promised. King Chuck gave him a hardy breakfast and set him on his way, helping him to pack Impala's saddle bags and pointing him in the direction he should start. As Dean wandered into the unknown, Chuck smirked to himself, having defied the prophecy and set his own in motion.


	3. Chapter 2 - Mountains

Dean wandered along, making his way through the forest between the castle and the mountains. He stopped when the sun was high overhead, indicating midday. A stream burbled nearby, and Dean led Impala to the stream to drink. He sat on the bank, eating the food Chuck had given him and pondering how he was supposed to accomplish this task.

After a short rest, Dean set off again. He mounted Impala but later had to dismount, as the ground became too uneven for it to be safe. He carefully led Impala along, walking carefully. Suddenly, he heard a branch snap, and he drew the sword at his belt.

"Who's there?" he called into the growing darkness. There was no answer. Instead, the bushes on Dean's right rustled, and suddenly a furry figure flew out at him. He panicked, and it tackled him to the ground. He dropped the sword and started to fight with his hands. He managed to roll the beast onto its back and saw the face of something he'd never seen. It was like a wolf, but more demonic.

The beast latched itself onto his arm and dug its teeth in. Dean thrashed and ripped his arm out of the wolf's mouth, losing a chunk of skin off his forearm. The wolf used its tongue to work the skin left from Dean's arm into its mouth before it swallowed it whole, and in that moment, Dean realised that this was no ordinary hound. No dog or wolf ate human flesh like that. It could only be a hell hound of the Purgatian Forest.

It was rumoured that the hounds had been released into the woods as an obstacle into the mountains by whoever took Prince Castiel. Whether to keep potential saviours away from the prince himself or from the plant that could lead to his salvation, none knew. King Chuck had warned Dean of them and had even expressed his vague belief that they were created by Lucifer.

Whatever the case, Dean knew he couldn't run. He'd have to kill it. He grabbed the sword from where it was, turning just in time to avoid being tackled once again. He stabbed the beast in it's chest, and the hound howled in pain. It was a shrill cry, a sound like that of crying children mixed with tortured prisoners. It was lonely and sad and so full of pain that Dean wondered if it were as scared of him as he was of it. That is, until it lunged forward, snarling so fiercely that the dragons of the Mage Realm would have trembled in their scales. While dragons looked terrifying and were extremely powerful in both brute force and their magical knowledge, they could be sweethearts. Dean knew. His younger brother Sam had been sent to apprentice with a young mage named Pamela after John discovered the Sam was psychic. Sam was even training a dragon.

This beast was absolute terror, horror, and death, personified in a lupine figure.

"HOW DO I KILL YOU DAMMIT?!" Dean exclaimed. A flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree in fear at his outburst, and the hell hound stopped, sat, and cocked its head in confusion. "You understand the common tongue?" The hound nodded. "I must be going crazy."

"No you're not, kid," a snarky voice said from nearby. A figure emerged from the trees, dressed in the garb of royalty, except all blacks and reds. He was short, and his accent was foreign.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, brandishing the sword and stepping closer to Impala, prepared to hop on and ride off.

"The name's Crowley. I'm from... Well.. You've never heard of it, but the citizens have so lovingly nicknamed it Hell. I'm king. And I believe you've hurt my pet." Dean clutched his arm to his chest.

"Your _pet_," he spat back, "tore a chunk of skin out of my arm before I even touched it. It was self defense. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you get back to your hell hole?" Dean stepped forward, growing bolder every minute.

"I was on my way to visit Prince Lucifer of Angelica."

"And what would he want with a smarmy rat like you?"

"Listen here, Squirrel. I'm on official business for His Highness and it's not your duty to ask me why I'm visiting. What are you doing in the middle of the Purgatian Forest? You can't be older than 12."

"One, I'm seventeen. Today's my birthday. And two, I'm on business for King Charles himself."

"How does a lowly boy like you get business for the king? Those clothes don't make you look less filthy than you are." Crowley smirked proudly.

"My father and I make carriages for him. He pulled me aside while I was making a delivery to the castle. And my little brother is courting the court jester. Apparently Gabriel was trained as a mage and that's how his tricks are so good." He shrugged. "I have connections. King Chuck thought he could trust me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Dean sheathed his sword and grabbed Impala's reins.

"You should be careful. There are more powerful things than Delilah here. And watch your back. If you're working for the king, you're a target." Dean dismissed his advice and began leading Impala off in the direction they were headed.

Crowley whistled and Delilah bounded up next to him, walking with him a way until Dean could no longer see them, then, placing a hand on Delilah's collar, the two blinked out with a gust of wind.

It was almost dawn when Dean stopped again. Impala was exhausted, and they'd found the base of the mountain and trail that seemed to have been carved out years prior. It was overgrown, but the ground was trampled, showing that it, at one point, had been well used. Impala drank from a stream running down the mountain. Her black mane shone in the sunrise and Dean couldn't help but marvel at how peaceful she was. He knew she was nervous. He'd had her since she was a foal, and the two were inseparable. Impala whinnied and turned back toward Dean. She came over and nuzzled Dean's face.

"Hey, girl. No need to worry. We'll be okay." Dean laughed, scratching between her ears. He sat there a little longer to steel his nerves. This was the hard part of the journey. Dean knew, somehow, that something would go wrong. He knew it. It was almost like a sixth sense to know when something wasn't going to go the way he planned it. Dean finally stood up, and with a deep sigh, he began to lead Impala up the mountain path.

The sides of the path were obscured by underbrush and occasionally, Dean and Impala would be startled by a mountain goat bounding by or a hare racing across the path. However, Dean saw none of the danger that Crowley had talked about. Nevertheless, he kept a sharp eye out for danger, and a sharper sword out for protection.

He travelled for a week on this path, stopping and letting Impala rest. He found that when he could no longer find the stream, his food bag would have a canteen with fresh water, enough for both him and the horse. Dean frequently thanked King Chuck, though the thanks were unreceived. He searched everywhere for the plant until he'd made it to the heart of the mountain range. There was a beautiful valley spread out below him, and Dean realised that it could take him the rest of his life to find this plant. It wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to spend it, but perhaps it was better than making carriages.

Dean was in his third month in the mountains when he heard a voice. He and Impala stopped. Impala's ears perked up and twisted around, looking for the source of the sound. As soon as they were quiet, it was apparent that the voice was near and singing. It was a melody but without words. It was a series of hums and whistles, drawing Impala and Dean closer. Dean walked quietly, and Impala pranced behind him, carefully placing her feet as if she knew to be quiet. The two approached, rounding a corner that opened to a long tunnel which signaled the opening of a cave in the mountain's face.

Dean peered around the corner looking for danger and was surprised when he saw a person. The person had a homelike area of the cave, which seemed to be the back of the cave. It was warm and homey. The person turned around, facing Dean but not seeming to see him. Dean's breath caught. It was a young man, perhaps 18 or 19 years of age. He had unruly black hair that seemed unnaturally healthy for the situation he was in. His face was chiseled and his jaw was strong. He had bright blue eyes that shone like the sea, echoing a light like that of the sun. He was happy, as if he had known nothing other than this. His body was well filled out, and just as Dean wondered how that was, he saw the young man walk past a makeshift table, and suddenly a sandwich like none Dean had ever seen appeared on the table.

There were buns with what looked like ground meat with a slice of cheese on it. Dean's mouth watered. What was this magnificent specimen of sandwichdom? He licked his lips and walked into the opening of the cave. Suddenly, he stopped. Not only because he'd run into a wall, but because he realised who this was.

This was Prince Castiel. Dean had found him.


	4. Chapter 3 - Solitude

Castiel had waited three weeks for something to happen, a miracle of sorts. He didn't know where he was, but he was certain that his father could find him. This hope got him through the first two years. However, after his 11th birthday, Castiel sort of forgot that he'd ever had a life other than the one he was living. He fell into a rhythm of living his life. He befriended the birds that flew in through a small hole at the top of the cave.

It was on Castiel's 14th birthday that he began to discover his magic. He knew he had it; he was an angel, of course he had magic. That was also the day that the food stopped replenishing itself. Castiel panicked, and for three days, he went without food until one day, a sandwich appeared on his table. He eyed it warily, as it had appeared out of nowhere. Wouldn't you be nervous? Castiel quickly discovered that it was delicious and savoury. He found that he could summon any food he wanted, and he rejoiced.

He practised other magic, too, but he managed to hone his food summoning skills because they were necessary. He learned how to keep his hair groomed and his body clean without having running water. He learned to fend for himself. He had learned the language of the birds, but he always knew Enochian. He didn't know how; he figured it was his angel instinct. He wished to be well read, intelligent, and after a few days lamenting this, a pile of books appeared on his table while he slept.

And so Castiel read. He also sang and found that he knew many Enochian songs, imbedded into the Grace of each angel for centuries upon centuries. Castiel still wasn't sure how he got into the cave. His hole was surrounded on all walls with no visible door. He also didn't know who brought him there, but he sometimes thought he recalled a vaguely familiar voice, though, it had been so long that he couldn't place who it belonged to.

Castiel was 17 when he learned of the prophecy. He couldn't make sense of it. The Enochian was old but understandable. He just didn't understand how it would work. The birds also told him that Prince Balthazar, his childhood playmate from the kingdom of Harvelle, was to be sent to save him. Instead of being relieved, Castiel despaired. How would Balthazar find him? Castiel himself didn't even know where he was. He couldn't tell anyone where he was because he didn't know which direction Angelica was from him to send word through the birds.

Castiel had accepted that he'd spend the rest of his days in this cave, growing old, when he heard footsteps. The approacher probably thought that he was being quiet, but everything echoed in this cave. Castiel turned around, facing the wall it was coming from, but it was still a wall and he still couldn't get rid of it.

Dean stilled when Prince Castiel turned around. Castiel's eyes searched and searched but it was as if he couldn't see Dean. Dean steeled his nerves and walked closer while Impala stuck her head around the corner and watched warily. Dean coughed, and he saw Castiel's eyes widen and start to dart frantically over the entrance to the cave.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dean started cautiously, keeping his voice quiet and steady. Castiel's eyes focused in his direction. "Are you Prince Castiel?" The prince backed away.

"H-how do you know me? How can you see me? Where are you?" Castiel managed, voice rising with each question.

"Calm down, please. There's some sort of magic here blocking you in. I can see you just clearly. What do you see when you look in the direction of my voice?"

"A-a wall. I see a wall. I'm closed in on four sides. Please." Castiel's voice broke. "Help me."

"I will. I'm gonna help you. This isn't quite what your father told me I'd be doing but I think he'd rather have you back than a plant he can use to find you." "

What are you talking about?"

"My name's Dean. Your dad, King Chuck, decided he could trust me and sent me on some wild goose chase to find a plant for a tracking spell."

"Why didn't he send my brothers? Michael or Lucifer or even Samandriel?" Dean pursed his lips.

"Um... Samandriel was killed the night you were kidnapped. And as for Michael and Lucifer... Well... Your dad thinks they're involved somehow. I met a guy on my way into the mountains named Crowley. He said he was on his way to meet with Lucifer and the guy was scary. He had a pet hell hound and everything."

"Crowley? B-but Father banished him years ago." Castiel's voice trembled.

"Yeah well he's back." Dean came forward more and walked right into a wall. "Son of a bitch! There is magic here! It's a wall. I can see you, but you can't see me."

"That's dark magic. It's illegal. My brothers wouldn't use it."

"It seems pretty harmless to me."

"It's intended for prisoners. For people being held hostage."

"Well damn." Dean sighed. "Can you break it? I'm sure your magic has developed well."

"I don't... I've never tried."

"Try now. You have to. Unless you wanna be stuck here the rest of your natural life."

"Fine! I'll try it!" Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated very hard. He felt a surge of power course through his body, and when he reopened his eyes, his hands were outstretched and he could see the young man in front of him.

"Did it work? Can you see me?" Dean asked, worry lines etched into his puerile face.

"I-i can see you..." Castiel said with awe. He pushed his hand through where the wall had been, and a feeling like sticking one's hand through water registered in his brain. "It won't last long. I-i must go. But... I can't..." Castiel looked back at his belongings and realised that he never felt attached to them. He turned back to Dean. "Do you know how to get back to the castle?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go." Castiel stepped through the liquidised wall and toward Dean. "You are a very brave man, Dean. You will be rewarded handsomely."

"Yeah, if we aren't killed. There are a lot of enemies out here searching for you and me and trying to sabotage your rescue for whatever reason. We'll have to take the long way back to the castle."

"And what way is that?"

"Uh... Back through the Purgatian Forest, then through the Mage Realm in the south, and through the marshes in the east."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." "

This is why they send princes to rescue princesses... Or princes in this case. Not common folk."

"I work for the court. I'm qualified. And furthermore, my brother is the apprentice of a Mage. He and Gabriel can help us."

"Gabriel? The court jester?" Dean nodded. "He's a mage?!"

"Yes. He's Sam's mentor." Castiel nodded and Dean couldn't help but really look at him. Castiel was beautiful. The years of solitude hadn't done anything to hinder that. Dean tore his eyes away and whistled. Impala trotted forward. "Hey, girl. Do you know where to go?" She nodded and whinnied as he patted her nose. Dean heard Castiel gasp.

"She's beautiful. Absolutely stunning," Castiel breathed. Impala flicked her ears and Castiel chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Did she thank you?" Dean smiled. "She flicks her ears when she does that."

"You know her very well. I'm impressed."

"I've had her since she was a foal."

"Well she loves you very much. Did you know that?" Castiel looked sideways at Dean, smiling a little, and Dean beamed.

"I definitely did. You ready to head out?"

"Yes. Please get me home. I hate this place." Dean nodded and started down the mountain, retracing his steps. "How do you remember which way you came?"

"Your father gave me some magic dust. I left a little bit of it at the bottom of the mountain and right outside the cave. It'll show us the way."

"Why does my father trust you so much?" Castiel rubbed his hands together in the growing chill of night.

"I saved Ana's life about a year ago."

"Ana? Is she okay?" Castiel looked at Dean earnestly. "What happened?"

"There was a carnival in town, and the dragon tamer got really drunk. He passed out, and Ana wasn't allowed to go until everyone had left because King Chuck was nervous about her going on her own. I promised I'd stick with her since I built and drove the carriage she was in. I let her out and tethered the horses, then I went to find her." Dean took a deep breath to steady himself. He remembered the terror like it was yesterday. "The tamer was out cold on the ground. The dragon got loose and Ana was crouched behind a hay bail. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way right as the dragon began to breath fire at us. Gabriel and Sam ran in after me and tranquilised it. Apparently Mages can sense when a dragon is unhappy."

"Thank you. I haven't seen her in nearly 11 years but she still means the world to me. How old is she now?"

"She's sixteen and absolutely beautiful. Prince Balthazar has been trying to court her." Dean chuckled. "She seems to like him, but I think she wants to give him a hard time. Make him work for it, ya know?" Dean smiled amiably.

"I understand." Castiel smiled sadly. "I was under the impression that I was to be married to Balthazar. I guess they had to move on since I've been gone."

"There are plenty suitors for you. Trust me. You're still the immediate heir to the throne. Your father didn't wanna give it back to Michael because he had a feeling you'd be back."

"I don't think I wanna be king. That's what started all of this." Castiel's face was drawn, and Dean closed his mouth, choosing instead to keep quiet. They travelled for hours before Castiel spoke up again. "May we stop? I need to rest. I haven't gotten this much exercise in years."

"Course. Confinement will do that to you." Dean found a stream, and the trio stopped. "Would you like food?"

"I have that covered." Castiel held out his hand and a burger showed up in his hand.

"Oh my god. What is that? It looks delicious." Dean's mouth watered, and he licked his lips. Castiel's eyes trailed after Dean's tongue, but Dean remained oblivious.

"I uh... I call it a 'hamburger'. I heard the word in a dream." Castiel shrugged and pretended like Dean's lips weren't totally enticing.

"What's it taste like?"

"Heaven."

"Well, damn. I want one." Castiel summoned another and handed it to Dean. Dean took a bite and moaned. "God this is delicious." Castiel watched with rapt attention as Dean swallowed.

"Yes. I.. I can make you another."

"I would absolutely love that. That'd be awesome." Dean finished his burger and licked his fingers clean.

Now, you as the audience must understand something: this is not the typical "love at first sight" story. This isn't the typical fairy tale. Castiel was isolated from humans and angels alike for nearly eleven years. Of course he'd be enamoured by Dean Winchester. Dean was beautiful; that was not a doesn't apply to Dean. Dean was enamoured for honest reasons, while Castiel didn't know any better.

Castiel summoned up another and handed it to Dean, his graceful, unblemished fingers briefly touching Dean's. Castiel marvelled at the feeling of Dean's callouses against his soft, babyish skin. He quickly pulled his hand away and blushed a little, looking down at his lap.

"These are honestly amazing," Dean stated, groaning appreciatively. "We'll continue on in the morning. I'll take the first watch and let you sleep."

"You don't have to do that. You need the sleep."

"No. Let me watch through the worst part of the night, okay? We can switch it up later."

"If you insist." Cas pulled a blanket from Impala's saddle bag and made himself comfortable before pulling it over himself. He quickly fell asleep and Dean watched how peaceful his face became. It was no longer pinched with worry for the situation, but was childlike in its innocence. Dean found himself studying Castiel's features all through the night. When sunrise came around, Dean awoke Castiel.

"Cas, wake up. It's sunrise." He smiled gently as Castiel let out a kitten-like yawn and opened his eyes.

"Sunrise?" he grumbled sleepily. "You let me sleep all night?"

"Yeah. I didn't need any sleep. And you looked so peaceful that I didn't wanna wake you," Dean insisted. He smiled brighter. "The sunrise is beautiful here."

"Yes, it is," Castiel agreed as he sat up. "What did you call me earlier?"

"Cas? I uh... It's a nickname. I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped out."

"I like it." And so Castiel became Cas, and Dean became the best friend Castiel had always hoped for.


	5. Chapter 4 - We're Off To See The Mages

As it turned out, the Purgatian Forrest wasn't as terrifying as Dean had thought. He had an angel with him, and he knew now that the occurrence of a hell hound was rare. He and Cas travelled for weeks, taking their time and covering their tracks. It had occurred to Dean that he would be followed, and so it was more imperative than ever to make sure no one knew of the prince's escape.

Cas became more comfortable and relaxed around Dean as they carried on their way. He even relaxed to the point where he was completely comfortable with stripping down to bathe in front of Dean. Normally, Dean would have protested, but he hadn't found himself able to. Instead, he would follow Cas's lead and do the same after Cas had finished washing. Cas, too, couldn't protest this change in scenery, if you will.

Cas listened to Dean talk about his family and Cas talked about how he lived on his own. Dean found that he liked Cas as a person, and not just for the way he looked. However, Dean did still wonder how Cas had developed so well given his condition.

Cas was by no means capable of surviving on his own in the Purgatian Forrest. Cas was tall (though shorter than Dean), scrawny, and very confused about a lot of things. He didn't understand how to correctly use a knife, how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to hunt. Dean taught him these things.

Two months later, Dean, Cas, and Impala found themselves on the border of the Mage lands. They were unsure whether they could just cross in or not. It seemed as if nobody was there. Dean took a step over the border and the world sprung to life around him.

"Cas! Come here!" Dean shouted. Cas led Impala in, and Cas gasped when he saw the world. It was cheery and delightful, much brighter than it seemed.

"It's beautiful. Do you know where Gabriel and your brother are?" Cas asked in that formal, princely way of his. It was as if he didn't understand colloquialisms.

"Nope. But wherever one is, the other is nearby."

They began to wander through the villages, looking around and realising that many of these people were commoners. Castiel became frustrated and finally asked someone for help.

"Excuse me," Cas implored. "Could you direct me to the Dragon Mages?"

"Why are you searching for them?" the old woman retorted. She seemed wary.

"My brother is an apprentice," Dean interjected. The woman eyed him suspiciously.

"Follow the tents. They will ask you what your business is when you reach the end of the tents, and then you must tell them whom you are searching for."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dean said smiling. He pulled Cas and Impala along.

"This seems too easy, Dean."

"You're right. It does. But we'll go with it." They continued on for hours. When they reached the last tent, they were stopped by an old man.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"We're looking for my brother, Sam Winchester. He's the apprentice of a Dragon Mage named Gabriel," Dean responded.

"How do I know you're actually his brother?"

"How would I know he's an apprentice if I weren't?!"

"I see. You speak very vehemently about this." The man came forward and peered up into the eyes of Dean Winchester. He flinched back. "You are true in your intentions. You may pass. And your friends. Carry on, son."

"Thank you." Dean led Cas and Impala forward. His eyes light up when he finally saw Sam. "SAMMY!" Dean shouted. He ran toward his brother and tackled him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?!" Sam exclaimed, hugging Dean back.

"Looking for you! I found Castiel."

"Did I hear Castie-" Gabriel started before seeing Cas. "Cassie?"

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel grinned, and Gabriel ran forward and grabbed Castiel in a bone-crushing hug. "Oof!" Gabriel loosened his grip.

"How did Dean, of all people, save you?" Gabriel questioned.

"It's a long story. I'd feel better if it were discussed in private," Castiel replied. Dean nodded his agreement.

"Well, come on," Sam urged. "This way. I want you guys to meet my dragon first."

"Then the matter's settled. To the dragons!" Gabe shouted before taking off with Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Impala in tow.


	6. Chapter 5 - Dragons Have the Best Advice

"This is my dragon," Sam said, flourishing a hand toward his dragon. "Her name's Jessica." She was a beautiful golden dragon, with warm brown eyes. She seemed friendly. Jess unfurled her wings in greeting, and the undersides were blue.

"She's beautiful, Sammy. And seems friendly," Dean sighed, impressed.

"Sam spoils her," Gabriel supplemented. He smiled sweetly at Sam. Dean cocked an eyebrow. Cas leaned over to Dean.

"Is Gabriel in love with Sam?" Cas whispered. Dean nodded minutely.

"I think so," he responded quietly. Cas nodded thoughtfully.

"So what's going on?" Sam asked.

"King Chuck told me that he thinks Michael and Lucifer are involved with Cas's kidnapping," Dean said.

"What?!" Gabriel shouted. "Why?"

"I am the immediate heir to the throne," Cas said stoically.

"And..?" Gabriel prompted.

"It would seem they are unhappy with this decision," answered Cas.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Sam questioned.

"We're not sure," Dean replied. "That's why we're here. I met this guy named Crowley in the Purgatian Forest on my way to the mountains. He had a hell hound and it attacked me. I asked him his business, and he said that he was on his way for a consultation with Lucifer. Of all people." Dean worried his lip a little before continuing. "Something bad is coming, Sammy."

"What I don't understand is why they'd keep Castiel alive if they wanted him out of the picture," Gabriel pondered.

"I believe it might have been in the hopes that I would grow up angry and with a vengeance. Perhaps I would be a weapon for when they needed me. Or perhaps they planned to 'rescue' me and gain the throne through their bravery," Cas supplied. "However, I doubt Father would fall for that if he had already suspected them. They were never good brothers. It was only a matter of time."

At that, the other three fell silent. Castiel knew, then, why he had been taken, and also understood that it had to have been someone close to him. Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, though he wasn't sure if Cas realised that.

"We'll figure it out," Dean stated simply.

"Maybe we can help you guys get back to Angelica undetected!" Sam exclaimed after being absorbed in deep thought for several minutes.

"How can we do that, Sammoose?" Gabriel inquired. It seemed that even in Mage-mode, Gabriel was a sassy and quirky at ever. Dean rolled his eyes, Castiel cocked his head, and Sam just smiled at the nickname; it was obviously not a new thing.

"I don't know. Let's come up with a plan! Come on." He and Gabriel lead Dean, Cas, and Impala to their tent, Sam and Gabriel walking awfully close to each other the whole way. Dean was astounded when they walked into the tent and found it to be much larger than a tent that size should be. Sam sat in a plush chair and Gabriel plopped into his lap as if it were normal. He snapped his fingers a long pipe appeared in his hand. Gabriel put it between his lips, but it seemed there wasn't anything in it.

"Our first goal is to get back to Angelica. We can address the whole Michael/Lucifer/coup plot later," Dean said.

"Do you think that's a good idea? To go back I mean?" Gabriel inquired.

"Chuck needs to know that I found Cas."

"Cas? You already have a nickname for him?"

"We've been travelling for two months! Yes, he has a nickname. You don't have a problem calling my brother 'Sammoose' and sitting in his lap." Dean smirked gleefully as Gabriel floundered for a retort.

"I thought that's what couples do..." Sam said slowly.

"Oh, so you two are in love?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Yeah... I guess so," Gabriel started. "I never really thought about it."

"You don't know if you love me or not?" Sam looked hurt and about ready to throw Gabriel off his lap.

"I do love you. I'd just never thought about it. It sorta happened," Gabe apologised.

"Save the chick moment for later. We have a kingdom to save," Dean insisted.

"Right! Sorry," Gabriel said quickly. Dean rolled his eyes, and the three began to plot.

The plan was fairly simple. Dean and Castiel would get back to the castle. They'd talk to King Chuck, and then Sam and Gabriel would bring the Dragon Mages to fight against Michael and Lucifer's plans. However, Dean had been gone for almost six months and no one knew what state Angelica was in. After a while, Dean found himself aggravated by all of this, the insanity of it all. Why was he involved with this? Wasn't that supposed to be Prince Balthazar's job?

Dean went out to feed Impala and found her already feeding on some hay she'd found lying around. There was a snort followed by a gust of wind. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Jess looking at him with her brown eyes wide. In this light, they looked almost golden. Perhaps that was the dragon genes.

"Hey, Jess," Dean smiled softly and came over to run his hand along her neck. The scales were deceptively smooth, as if they weren't scales but new flesh. Dean's mouth opened slightly in a quiet gasp. He could feel her vocal chords rumbling, as if she were purring. "Why am I involved in this, Jess? Can you tell me?"

_Dean, have you not heard the prophecy?_ a delicate voice whispered in his head. Dean stepped back and looked at Jess straight on.

"Was that you?" The dragon nodded. For such a large and intimidating creature, she was calm, gentle, and peaceful.

_The king was foretold to change the prophecy the boy Kevin gave him. You were intended for this._

"But there's always something else that goes with this? Do I have to sacrifice myself for him? Fall in love with him?! What?!" Dean clenched his fists to try to contain his frustration.

_You know the answer to that, Dean, and you cannot act like you do not._

"Oh yeah. Like true love's a thing? True love's kiss? It's all bullshit, Jess. All of it. He probably doesn't even like me that much. I'm nothing like him, nothing like what is expected of the mate for the Angels. They have a particular class. And they only mate with other Angels!"

_The world is changing quickly, right before your eyes. The old ways will not last much longer. I'm afraid that even the Mages will lose their respect. Many suspect them of causing havoc along the borders of Angelica and Harvelle. There is something stirring in the darkness._

"Like hell hounds?"

_So you've noticed? _Jess chuckled, if dragons can. Dean perceived it that way. _You must trust your instincts. If they tell you to do something, go with it. Trust them. You are the Righteous Man, Dean. You will change everything._

"WHY ME?!"

_Why do you think?_ The dragon gave Dean a knowing look.

"But the Fates pick who is in each prophecy. An angel can't do that."

_You're lying to yourself. They have the power. And Charles is not all that he seems._

"Is he dangerous?"

_No. But you must be careful. Trust him. Protect him. Do not let the brothers of sin get a hold of him or you stand no chance._

"Anything else you wanna tell me about my impending doom?"

_I cannot tell you more than I have. The rest is up to you to figure out._ Jessica stretched her wings and then tucked them around herself. She curled up and fell asleep instantly.

"Freakin' dragons," Dean muttered.

Castiel watched from the entrance to the tent. He had heard Dean's outburst and come to check on him. After it seemed that the dragon was asleep, Castiel approached.

"Dean," he said quietly. Dean turned around.

"Figured anything out?" Cas smiled a bit, the corners of his mouth lifted every so slightly.

"Yes. But we haven't made much progress on the plan."

"Then what the hell have you figured out?" Dean crossed his arms. Castiel gently took one in each hand and uncrossed them, holding them at Dean's sides. He raised his eyebrows in a gesture he had picked up from Dean that Dean used when he assumed Castiel would understand what he meant whether he did or not.

"A few things. About the prophecy." Cas's eyes flickered over to Jessica and Dean realised that he'd heard at least part of that conversation.

"Oh." Castiel returned his gaze to Dean, and they locked eyes. _So this was what Jess meant_, Dean thought, his heart thudding in his chest. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. Castiel seemed just as flushed. The Angel stepped more into Dean's personal space, and a light in Dean's head flickered on. This was what she had meant.

Dean stepped closer so that there was hardly room between them, mere centimetres. Dean searched Cas's eyes for any sign of hesitation, as he knew the eyes were the window to the soul. Literally. When he saw none, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Cas's.

It was brief, a few seconds, before Dean stepped backward and grasped his arm, doubling over in pain and howling. Castiel's hands fluttered over his body, frantic and in chaos. His hand landed on Dean's upper arm, and the pain ceased. Dean opened his eyes and slowly straightened up.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dean shouted. Castiel pushed up the sleeve of Dean's tunic and saw a burn in the shape of a handprint. "What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing Dean. It seems that we are bonded. A piece of my Grace resides in your soul now."

"Meaning?"

"We are... Mated... So to speak."

"You have got to be kidding me."


End file.
